


Scintillate

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [33]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Groping, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Chrollo should've known better than to join Hisoka on a job.





	Scintillate

**Author's Note:**

> this work was brought to you all by the wonderful ekeu on tumblr! check out his art too, its awesome stuff <3 this work features blond hisoka as well based off the art yougei did that sparked this au awhile ago. check it out on his tumblr too!

The café was bustling with the energy of a late afternoon, warm and fragrant with the scent of fresh pastries and newly brewed coffee. Chrollo sat at his table, quiet, contemplative, and lulled by the utter normalcy of it all. Hours had passed and dozens of people came and went. Their voices faded, replaced with new ones; their faces filled his mind but disappeared quickly, melting away into ephemera he wouldn’t remember come the evening.

Same old, same old. Another city and another afternoon spent pretending he was one with the ones he watched. Chrollo propped his chin on the back of his hand. He tore himself from the quaint café and looked down into the depths of his chai tea. It had long grown cold while he waited. He still stirred it anyway, enjoying the swirl that followed the eddies of the spoon.

He was late, Chrollo mused. Not exactly a surprise, but a disappointment all the same.

Chrollo let out the breath of a sigh and leaned back in his chair, checking his phone again. He thumbed in his passcode and glanced a little at the time. Nearly twenty minutes late now. A tap brought him into his emails. At the top sat one he’d starred. How Hisoka had gotten ahold of his email, he didn’t know. He couldn’t be too surprised, though. Hisoka was nothing if not resourceful.

_ To my dearest muse, _

_ I heard all about your success with your latest job. A chained manuscript this time. Don’t you ever find your eye caught by something a little shinier? You never fail to surprise me, but that certainly is part of your charm. You are as unpredictable as you are talented, and even more beautiful besides. I hope your spoils were worth the effort. It was masterful work. So masterful in fact that it has me thinking… _

_ You’re vacationing in Madrid currently, last I heard. A wonderful coincidence, really, because so am I! Why don’t we meet for coffee? I know the perfect little spot for a chat. You can tell me all about your recent job and in turn I can share with you a proposition I’ve set aside especially for you. Meet me at La Café Blanca at four p.m. this Friday. It’ll be a date <3 _

_ I do hope you’ll come. I’d hate to chase you like I did in Paris… _

_ Hisoka Morou <3 _

Chrollo rolled his eyes when he saw the heart by Hisoka’s name, much as he rolled them the first time he read the email. As far as most thieves went, Chrollo had to think Hisoka was far too forward. In their trade anonymity was as valuable as diamonds. Notoriety… Well, that was anathema.

Hisoka, on the other hand, seemed to embrace everything he shouldn’t. 

“Oh, someone’s early,” a voice crooned in his ear. Chrollo blinked and turned. Speak of the devil. 

Hisoka peered down at him from on high, his smile wide and his eyes narrowed as if he’d just spotted something particularly lovely just within reach. His outfit was casually opulent, comprised of a dress shirt worth more than Chrollo’s entire outfit. His hair… Well, his hair was certainly different. Chrollo stared at Hisoka as he moved around the table, pulling out the empty chair to seat himself with a smile.

“Blond?” Chrollo remarked, fixating on it just a bit. It was a stark difference from his natural red. “Did your photo get leaked again?”

Hisoka rolled his eyes, gesturing to a waitress with his hand. She seemed to understand what he meant by it, because she quickly set to making him a drink. When the man looked back at Chrollo, he did so indulgently. “Perhaps I just felt like a change was in order?” he offered. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Chrollo laughed a little. “I’ve told you before; you can’t be so attention getting. It’s bad form in this profession.”

“Funny how you say that,” Hisoka replied, taking his coffee from the woman when she paused next to his shoulder. A rumble of Spanish fell past his lips faster than Chrollo could understand. The woman blushed and then returned to her counter. “You act like I’m the one drawing eyes when it’s you who I can’t seem to look away from.”

That prompted Chrollo to roll his own. “Flatterer. What did you call me here for?” he asked. If he let Hisoka have his way, he’d dance around the issue for hours just for the excuse to keep him here. Chrollo lifted his phone, the email still on display. “How did you get my email?”

“Well, when you won’t give me your phone number, I’ve had to make do.” Hisoka swirled his spoon through his drink, taking a pleased sip. It was annoyingly grating how good he made that hair color look. “What I’ve called you here for--besides for a chance to luxuriate in your intoxicating company--is to offer you a job.”

Chrollo raised a brow. “A job? I don’t think I need you to bring me one of those. I’m fairly good at finding my own.”

“Ah, yes, you really are. But don’t you tire of stealing musty old books? What I’ve dug up promises to be… Let’s just say it’ll prove to be far shinier than some bound tomes of parchment.” Hisoka’s eyes positively sparkled. “And even if you aren’t interested in the contents of this particular safe, I certainly am. I’d be willing to compensate you either way.”

Oh? “If you’re so interested in it, why bother splitting the spoils by bringing me in?” Chrollo asked. His tea had long gone cold, but he took a sip from it anyway. 

“We all have our particular skill sets,” the thief sighed, drawing his gaze skywards. “The intel I have on this safe suggests that it’s guarded by a security system I’m not familiar with. As much as I adore your company, I also could benefit from it. Leave all the heavy lifting to me; all I need are those graceful hands of yours to open the door.”

Lowering his cup back to the table, Chrollo cocked his head. He couldn’t say his interest wasn’t piqued. “What’s in the safe?” he asked next. Hisoka usually stole bonds and gold, diamonds and rubies. Pretty things worth a lot universally, unlike Chrollo who went for the niche, the esoteric. 

Hisoka grinned. He leaned back in his chair and gave a lazy shrug. “I don’t know,” he said teasingly. “But I’ve heard it’s good. It’d make a fun evening to find out.” He blinked languidly, his smile growing wider. “It’d make an even better date. That is, if you’d care to join me.”

Ah, there it was. That typical Hisoka fickleness that kept the man chasing long after Chrollo had made his exit. What a shame it was that the man knew just how to catch his attention. Chrollo sighed and rested his head on his propped up hand, smiling when Hisoka leaned in. 

Well, it sounded interesting enough. What was the harm?

“You’re paying for dinner,” Chrollo told him. “And the disguises. And the hacking tools. I lost mine in Sicily.”

“Oh, of course,” Hisoka said, covering Chrollo’s hand with his own. “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t?”

\---

In hindsight, Chrollo really should have been a little more suspect when Hisoka came to him offering him a shot at a mark he’d never heard of before. Curiosity might be an attractive quality to some, but for Chrollo, it really was proving more of a hindrance than help. 

“You didn’t tell me we’d be doing this in a broom closet,” Chrollo muttered, voice pitched low so as not to alert the guards patrolling just outside the door. He needn’t worry about Hisoka hearing though; the man was pressed firmly against his back, his broad chest burning straight through Chrollo’s shirt. 

“Why? Feeling claustrophobic?” came the soft reply directly in his ear. Hisoka hooked his chin over Chrollo’s shoulder, sneaking a kiss to his cheek while Chrollo fiddled with the drill. “I’ve heard all about your exploits in Paris, Chrollo. You really can’t tell me you’re not accustomed to doing all sorts of things in tight places.”

Well, that was certainly true, except… “You’re leaving out the part where I work alone,” he replied, finally succeeding in removing the panel hiding the rear end of the safe situated in the room on the other side of the wall. Chrollo pulled it free and nudged it at Hisoka’s thigh, urging him to hold it. “Usually I don’t have another body to worry about on top of killing the alarms.” 

“Mmm, consider it an added challenge,” the man purred, nuzzling him now. His free hand snaked around Chrollo’s waist, hugging him close. “You like being excited by your jobs, don’t you? Isn’t this  _ stimulating?”  _

The laugh he gave sent goosebumps down Chrollo’s spine. Something firm nudged his ass. “Or perhaps that’s just me,” Hisoka mused. 

“You’re the worst,” Chrollo mumbled. The absolute worst. Getting hard at a time like this… Chrollo tried to ignore it even as the arm around his waist gave his hip a squeeze. He reached into a pocket and pulled out the leather pouch that held his tools. A flick of his thumb popped the button on it, and he brought it to his teeth to pull out the tiny little wire cutters he needed for the next part. The safe back would be simple to break open once the outer sensors were taken care of. It was just a matter of cutting the right wires. 

“You really do know your security systems,” Hisoka observed, watching him work with rapt attention. He turned his head and kissed at Chrollo’s temple, sniffing his hair and rocking his hips ever so gently against Chrollo’s ass. 

“You’d know them too if you ever applied yourself.” Chrollo dropped the pouch back into his pocket and pulled the wires through the hole. Seven of them, just as he knew there would be. 

That earned him a low, rumbly laugh. “Oh, I’d rather apply myself to you,” he said, because of course he did. “We all have our skill sets, Chrollo. Mine err less towards things with a tender touch. I’d much rather leave that kind of thing to you.”

True enough. Getting this far into the mansion during a gala this high end had required a certain… forcefulness that Hisoka had been able to deliver in spades. Chrollo typically eased his way through security employing less physical means, but results were results and in this case, they spoke for themselves. 

His lips curled into a frown when he felt a warm hand slip beneath the hem of his shirt. That certainly spoke for itself as well. Hisoka ran his fingers up and down his stomach, tracing nonsensical shapes against his skin in a way that sent goosebumps traveling down Chrollo’s arms. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, cheeks hot and pout firm as he tried to focus on the task at hand. 

A hum teased his ear. “What do you think I’m doing?” Hisoka posed, nipping at his ear in a way that broadcasted his intent far faster than words ever could. 

This really wasn’t the time or place for something like this. Unfortunately for Chrollo, he knew Hisoka too well to think logic would deter him from instigating it anyway. His hands shook as he fumbled with the wires, trying and failing to make out the tiny little numbers along the colored seams. The sharp tease of Hisoka’s nails tickled the flat plane of his stomach. Were these…? These were the right ones, Chrollo thought. It was too bad he couldn’t double check, though. Every time he tried that hand moved an inch lower, unbuttoning his slacks before Chrollo could process the weight against his zipper. 

“H-Hisoka,” he hissed, closing his eyes tight. “I can’t work like this.”

“Come now, that’s no way for a professional to talk.”

Professional? Hisoka was  _ supposed  _ to be a professional too, yet here he was, sticking his hand down Chrollo’s pants. One wrong move from either of them could set off an alarm or signal something was amiss to the guards just outside. There was nothing at all professional about what they were doing. 

As Hisoka palmed his heat through his underwear, Chrollo just wished he could care more about it. When it felt this nice… Well, Hisoka definitely made it hard to complain. 

“Hisoka…”

A warm breath tickled Chrollo’s ear. “What is it?” he murmured. “Do you want more? Do you want me to fuck you while you work? Let you test your skills under  _ pressure?” _ On the word pressure, he gave Chrollo a roving, all-encompassing squeeze. Chrollo’s knees buckled beneath him. The arm around his chest kept him standing, but only just. 

He’d sent that email just for the chance to do this. To trap Chrollo in one place long enough to pin him down and have his way with him, just as he always tried to do when they met on the job unawares. 

Gasping for breath, shaking from head to toe, Chrollo didn’t bother trying to answer him. He just turned his head and sought out Hisoka’s lips, and Hisoka--generous and wanting and terrible as he was--met him halfway without needing asked. 

One thing was for sure, Chrollo mused, losing himself in the kiss. 

Jobs certainly were more interesting with a partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah hell yeah, i missed doing hxh stuff. hope yall liked it! leave me a comment if you did and see you next time!


End file.
